Love So REAL, Love So TRUE
by loverholic09
Summary: What happens after Percy and Annabeth defeat the Titans? Will their relationship finally go smoothly?  Fluff. Pure PERCABETH! And some Thalico!  Rated T, just because. :D R&R  Chapter 8's Up!
1. Chapter 1: Ruined Date?

Hey guys. ;;)

Ohkay, so this is my first fan-fic ever! Haha. EPIC. Well, not really.

So anyway, I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer!

Don't forget to review~ I wanna know what you think.

~loverholic09

Chapter One: Ruined Date?

** Percy's POV**

"Chill." I told myself "It's just Annabeth. Your best friend, Annabeth" Your super pretty and smart best friend.

I was on my way to Annabeth's house. She told me a few weeks ago that she'd come to New York for her dad's job. She asked me if I could come over and of course, being Percy Jackson, I said yes. I was wondering why Annabeth wanted me over. I mean, I was happy. No, more than happy. I was overjoyed. I thought maybe she missed me or maybe, just maybe she would tell me her feelings. I was more than sure that her feelings for me is more than just "FRIENDSHIP", there was something more. When we kissed me by the lake, I felt that. Or maybe, I'm wrong.

I could see Annabeth's house from where I was standing. I've been here before during the summer. A few months passed after that. Without Annabeth. I wondered how prettier she got or how much she changed.

I could see that Mr. Chase moving boxes in and out of their house. They had probably just arrived, I thought. Would it be alright to stop by at this time?

I guess it was okay, since someone answered me:

"Mr. Jackson," It was Annabeth's dad. "Are you here to see Annabeth?"

"Yes, sir." I answered although I did still wonder how he could have seen me. I was quite far from their house.

"Well then, Percy, may I call you Percy? She's upstairs in her room. A flight of stairs up and the door to the left."

"Thank you sir." And I walked pass him and into their house. That might have been a little disrespectful, I thought.

I followed his directions. Went up the stairs and knocked on the door to the left. And there she was, as beautiful as ever. Annabeth.

"Percy!" she said as she flung herself to me "Oh my gods Percy, I missed you."Well, I was right wasn't I. She did miss me.

And all the lame Percy could say was: "Annabeth, you grew thinner."

She gave me a look. The look that says 'what?' then told me, "Seriously Percy." Then she laughed. Her beautiful laugh. "You haven't changed a bit!"

I couldn't help but laugh myself. Her laugh was contagious. "Of course I didn't change. I'm still me aren't I?"

"Yes Percy, I'm glad you didn't change" I could see that her cheeks flushed bright red. Was I right?

"Annabeth." I don't know why I said it. I just said it without even knowing why. She looked up then, her face still red. So that I didn't look like a fool, I gained my posture and said, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh. Yeah, well I thought that you could show me around New York. Since I'm not so familiar here. And since I'd be staying here for the whole year."

"You'll be staying for the whole year?" I felt too overjoyed! She's staying for the whole year!

"Why, Seaweed Brain? You don't want me to?" She looked kind of hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way! Wise Girl, how could I not want you here? That's just stupid."

"Of course I know! I did think you were gonna be happy. I was just not sure..."

We were sitting on her bed. Sunlight was seeping in through the curtains. Annabeth looked pained, I didn't know why. I hadn't meant to hurt her. She knows that, but why did I feel guilty? Her expression was like mine when I wasn't sure of anything around me. I didn't know what to do. Some manly nerve inside of me placed her head on my shoulder. I was thinking what I should say. She's wonderful and she shouldn't feel unsure.

Instead, I mumbled, "Annabeth, I want you to stay. If possibly, forever at my side." I suddenly realized what I said. Uh-oh. It sounded like a confession.

"You're right Percy. I'm sorry." She stood up, putting on her blinding smile. "Come on, Seaweed Brain! You have to show me around New York before sunset."

I guessed she misunderstood. It might have been really sudden for her if I said I loved her. "Let's go then, Wise Girl." Part of me was happy that she misunderstood. Another part, well... hope she understood what I had just said.

**Annabeth's POV**

I guess I acted like a girly-girl, but that time, with Percy, I couldn't help it.

Me and Percy were walking down some street called 'Sunshine Boulevard'. He was telling me that I'd find a lot of stuff here and that I could come here anytime since it was near my house. I wasn't practically paying anymore attention to him because I was busy thinking about what he said a while ago.

"_Annabeth, I want you to stay. If possibly, forever at my side."_ It kept playing over and over in my head. His voice that always made me feel so drugged. Did he mean something in that sentence? I was busy daydreaming when suddenly I heard Percy.

"Annabeth." His voice was different now. The voice he used when we were gonna fight of monsters. In short, danger.

I looked where he was looking. Now, I knew what he meant. _Emposa_. Great, I thought. What a date ruiner.

Did you enjoy? I'm such a feeler!

Sorry, you know, if this chapter is short. I just thought that I should make it a cliffhanger. :)

I'll make it longer next time. PROMISE! ;;)

Review okay? I really want to know what you guys think. :D

~loverholic09


	2. Chapter 2: That's Just Great

_Hello, PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE._

_I got to upload two in a day! \m/ Cheers to me! =))_

_Anyway. Imma go on with the story!_

_Review! I really wanna know what you think!_

_Oh and._

_CaseyMarieCarter. THANKS SOOO MUCH! I will take your advise! ;)_

_~loverholic09_

**Love So REAL, Love So TRUE**

Chapter 2: That's Just Great

** Annabeth's POV**

_ Empousa_. Great, I thought. What a date ruiner.

Is it too much to ask for a monster-less date once in a while? It's only once in a while that me and Percy get to go out, so why can't they leave us alone? Oh wait, we're demigods. I _nearly_ forgot.

It was a good thing that I brought my knife and Yankee cap with me. After we make this monster disintegrate, me and Percy could have our date again. I hope.

While I was talking to myself, Percy was already charging the _Empousa_. Then I remembered. That idiot!

"Percy! Stop! That's an _Empousa_, idiot!"

Percy seemed to understand what I meant so he started running back. But, too late. The _Empousa_ had seen him. No, sensed him. What else way to attract a monster than our _lovely fragrance_? "Annabeth! Plan?" He asked.

I didn't know what to do yet. But as the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I would figure it out sooner and later.

"Annabeth! Anything yet?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain! I'm trying to think!" Then the idea struck me. There was a bulletin board nearby. If I could distract the monster while Percy climbs the board... Percy could jump down and slice the _Empousa'_s body in half. That way, Percy wouldn't be seen and the Empousa wouldn't be able to seduce Percy. Brilliant! I gave myself a mental praise before reiterating my plan to Percy. "Percy, you see the bulletin board there?"

"Yeah. What'll I do?"

"Climb it. Don't jump until I tell you to."

"What? I don't get it." A confused look on his face. I could explain, but there wasn't time for it. The _Empousa_ was near us.

"Just do it! Don't jump until I tell you to!" He'll figure it out later. He'll know what to do, I reassured myself.

Percy started to run, luckily, the _Empousa_ did not follow him. But later, if I don't move now, the monster will.

"Hey! BLOOD SUCKER! What the hell are you doing here?" Like how I planned, the _Empousa_ looked my way. "Yeah! YOU! Come here if your not afraid!"

_Let's just hope it turns out right_. I thought to myself.

The monster was momentarily confused, it was either he ran after Percy or after me. _I can't believe I'd ever say this, but me, please, me. _I involuntarily closed my eyes and when I opened them, the _Empousa_ was charging _my_ way. _Thank the gods!_

I ran to where my plan would take place: the bulletin board. I just hope that Percy knew what to do by now.

**Percy's POV**

Stupid monsters, stupid scent, stupid _Empousa_. I've been looking forward for this for days! And look what I get,_ Empousa_.

I even prayed to Poseidon for a peaceful day with Annabeth. But, noooo. _Wow Dad. Your super helpful. _I silently said.

And Annabeth, I don't get her! Not her, her. But her plan. What will I do when I get up that bulletin board. I have to find that out soon.

"Hey! BLOOD SUCKER! What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Annabeth scream. "Yeah! YOU! Come here if your not afraid!" I looked back, I thought it was meant for me but then I realized it was for the _Empousa_. It hit me. Annabeth's plan. What I had to do. This plan is brilliant! I made a mental note to praise Annabeth later.

I ran to the bulletin board, I was only a few inches away. All I had to do was climb and jump. Then, BOOM. Good-bye, _Empousa_. Maybe I'm not such a Seaweed Brain after all.

I climbed the bulletin board. Gods, do you know how hard it was? Annabeth was only a few feet away from the bulletin board, followed by the monster. I just have to wait for her cue.

"C'mon, BLOOD SUCKER. Can't you run any faster?" Annabeth screamed again. "What kind of monster are you? Minotaurs are sooo much better!"

That insult might have worked, judging from the kind of response it gave. "When I reach you, I will suck the blood out of you!" It hissed again and again.

I wonder what the mortals are seeing now? A crazy girl shouting insults to a cheerleader? When I looked around, people were looking at _me_. It surprised me, what were they looking at me for? Oh yeah, I bet I'm the crazy boyfriend they're fighting over then I decided to hide up here on the bulletin board.

Annabeth was almost here, as well as the _Empousa._ "Percy, you know what to do now?" she asked.

"I guess so. If my guess is right then yes." I replied.

"Let's hope so." Then she shouted more insults that I didn't quite understand. Maybe something like: "You look like rat that's about to die." or "What's up with your one legged foot?" Well, whatever she said, it worked. The _Empousa_ was being lured into our trap. Annabeth is such a genius, a beautiful, sexy, genius.

"Percy! Ready?" she cut me out of my thoughts and- gods, her voice was perfect! Like sunshine in a rainy day. (does that even make sense?) "Percy! Ready?" she shouted again.

"Oh, uh-yeah." _Great going Percy, make a fool outta yourself. _I stood up and was ready to jump. Man, it was hard to balance on this bulletin board. I feel like I would fall anytime. "Wise Girl, anytime soon?" I made a face like someone was gonna punch me. I wouldn't die if I fell. I'm invincible. But it would ruin the whole plan and Annabeth wouldn't talk to me ever again. (maybe that was over exaggerating, but still.)

"A little more." She answered back. They were near, a few inches more. And- "Now! Percy jump!"

I took out Riptide and jumped. Sliced the monsters head off and it disintegrated to dust. I landed on my feet hopefully to impress Annabeth, but nooo, I slipped and fell on my back. This was not my lucky day.

"Ouch. That hurt!" Ugh. I was about to run my head with insults, but Annabeth's laugh stopped me. Her beautiful laugh filled my ears and I started to laugh too. Like I said, her laugh was contagious.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, we have to take bow for the audience." she said while laughing.

"What audience?" I said while she helped me up. I looked around when I was up. The people around us were clapping. I didn't get it but maybe they thought this was some kind of play. Or role-play. Well, at least something went right. _Thank you, Mist. _At least we weren't going to the police station for questioning. Seriously, after the war, I've been there almost everyday.

"Percy. Let's take our bow?"

"1..2...3, Bow." We took our bow and started laughing.

"Let's go before they ask for our autograph." she said teasingly. "You still have to show me around, I didn't learn anything besides that I should avoid this place as much as possible."

"Very funny, Wise Girl." I said it sarcastically, but I really laughed. "Well then, I better show you around. Only a couple more hours 'till the sun sets."

With that, I took her hand and laced my hand through hers. I squeezed it, wondering if she would take her hand back. But she didn't, instead she squeezed mine too. I smiled and pulled her to where we would go next. This day might not be as bad as it seems. _Thanks Dad, I take back what I said_.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

_Hey! You guys like it? Haha. This chapter is long now right? It took me 2 hours to write it._

_WRITERS BLOCK I GUESS... Anyway! Look forward to the next chapter! I promise, it will be so much sweeter!_

_Review! Okay? See ya!_

_~loverholic09_


	3. Chapter 3: This Is It!

_Hey, dearest readers. _

_ I wonder how many people have read this already. :-/ _

_ Anyway, was chapter 2 long enough? Tell me ok? I'm not sure..._

_ Without further ado, I present: Chapter 3! :))_

_ Ah. Ah. Review ok? I only have 1 so far. :(_

_And thanks to all who made my story one of their favorites! _

_~loverholic09!_

** Love So REAL, Love So TRUE**

_ Chapter 3: This Is It. _

**_ Annabeth's POV_**

_ Where am I? I could see the water changing colors. From blue to orange to red. Seriously, where am I?_

_ I notice I'm in the beach. The sun is starting to set. That's why the colors are changing, I explained to myself. The wind was strong. It blew on my hair, making it flow back._

_ "Annabeth." I know that voice. Of course I know it... Luke. Who else could have a voice that deep and demanding?_

_ I was expecting to see Luke looking at me when I turned my head. But when I turned my head, I saw Percy. His blinding smile stretched up 'till his ears._

_ I just stared. For once, Wise Girl, Annabeth has nothing to say. I swear I heard Luke voice when he said my name, but why is it Percy that's in front of me? _

_ "What's wrong, Wise Girl? Something wrong?" he asked, his face confused. I continued to stare. __This must be a dream. I said to myself. Yes, this is a dream__. I'm sure of it._

_ Suddenly, the scene changed. This time I saw my 7 year old self. The time I ran away from home. When the Cyclops tricked me along with Thalia and Luke. I was running, not knowing where I was to go next. Running to darkness._

_ "Annabeth. I'm over here." The Cyclops said with Luke's voice. "Here, Annabeth. Here." It said with Thalia's voice this time. For some reason, I knew it was the Cyclops. It wasn't Luke nor Thalia._

_ And then- FLASH! _

I sat up, sweat all over my body. I could tell it was already early morning, around 8:00. I can remember the dream fully. Unlike my other dreams, this was detailed. The way Luke suddenly became Percy. The Cyclops. Everything. I shuddered. Why do I remember all of this?

I looked at my clock. I was right, it was almost 8:00. Today, I woke up earlier than most. For one, because of the nightmare. Another, because Percy and I were gonna continue our tour.

Yeah. Judge me all you want. I might not sound excited, but I am! Seriously, you don't know how happy I was that the _Empousa_ showed up yesterday. Sure, at first I was pissed. _Empousa_, the date ruiner comes my way but because of her, it's sooo much better. I get to spend another day with Percy!

After our little 'show' yesterday, Percy only had a few hours to tour me around. I guess a few hours wasn't enough because all we did was play video games in the arcade nearby. I didn't have such a bad time there either. There were a lot of _architect games_!

I stood up, ready to get ready for our date.(or tour. or whatever you want to call it.) It took me a few minutes to head to the bathroom, take a shower, brush my teeth and all. All I could think about was what will happen today. I sent a silent prayer to Athena for a great day._ Please Mom, you might not like Percy, but please. I really like him._

I got out of the bathroom 20 minutes later after doing all I needed to do. _Please, nothing goes wrong. _I was dressing up when I heard my dad shout. "Annabeth! Percy's here already! Come on down!"

Butterflies started to form in my stomach. Gods, I was nervous. _Just another day with Percy, Annabeth. _I reminded myself and calmed down.

"I'm coming down, Dad!" I combed my hair, making sure that my curls are right above my shoulder. I took a look at the mirror one last time making sure that everything was perfect. _Passable._ I told myself. And I headed down knowing someone special is waiting.

**Percy's POV**

I was nervous. Annabeth will be coming down any minute. I don't know how I could face her, after holding hands. I may be paranoid, but still. It's still a big deal to me. I didn't even know how I looked now. I ran all the way from my house to Annabeth's. It's a walking distance anyway. But still. How do I look?

"Percy, are you all right?" Annabeth's dad asked. "Your sweating like crazy! Would you like to go to the comfort room?" And there was my answer.

Seriously, did I look that bad? I had no choice, I want to calm myself down. (and see how I look while I'm at it.) "Yes sir. Could you please tell Annabeth?" I answered.

"Of course, sonny. Turn right on the next door and you'll reach the comfort room. Calm yourself down."

"Thank you, sir." Then I headed my way to the comfort room. I heard Annabeth's dad mumble something like: "Young love these days." or something like that. I blushed at that.

When I reached the comfort room, I saw what I looked like. Oh, gods. I'm a complete mess. I looked like I ran for a marathon! I was drenched in sweat. You could see through my plain gray shirt. No wonder Annabeth's dad wanted me in here. I need to find something to change in to.

"Percy, are you in there?" It was Annabeth. _Could this get any worse?_ "Can I come in?"

"Uhh." I mumbled. Look around, Seaweed Brain! Something to cover you!

Too late. Annabeth already opened the door. She took a look at me and her eyes widened. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look like you ran for a marathon, Seaweed Brain!"

"That's what I thought too." I stated. Then she started laughing.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. I better get you a new shirt." She pulled me out of the comfort room, then brought me to a spare bedroom. I looked around. It looked spare, seeing it wasn't finished yet. There was nothing but a chest and a bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's fine." she said as she smiled, looking at me. "Now, where's that shirt?" She bend down and started looking for a new shirt I can wear.

I took it as an opportunity to look at what _she_ looked like. She wore a purple tank top with the print of an owl with it. Yes, Athena's symbol. Plain white shorts above the knee. Her blonde hair was flowing unintentionally above her shoulder. Gods, she looks beautiful! And what was _I_ wearing now? A sweaty gray shirt and board shorts. As if we're going to the beach, which we're not.

"Ah! Here." Annabeth's voice cut me out of my trance. "Here, change into this." She handed me the shirt and I took it gratefully. Although, I was a little embarassed. I always make a fool outta myself.

I took out my sweaty shirt, meaning to change into a new one. But when I was in the middle of taking it off, Annabeth shouted with her eyes closed-

"Not here! No, wait. Here! No, wait! Ahh! I'll leave. Come out when your done." Before she left, I noticed her face was tomato red. Maybe she does like me. Or maybe she's just not use to guys stripping in front of her. _Ugh. Keep hoping, Percy._

**Annabeth's POV**

Seriously! Percy's such an IDIOT! Is it alright for him to take his shirt off in front of me? He's such a Seaweed Brain!

I leaned on the wall beside the door. I can feel my face heat up. I suddenly remembered how we had held each other's hands yesterday. Oh gods. I bet it was super red now! I couldn't help but remember how hot he was... _SNAP OUT OF IT, ANNABETH! _But still, his six pack abs. His perfect tan skin. He didn't use to look like that. He looks so much different than before. His appearance changed, but his character is still the same. The one I love.

"Thanks." It was Percy. I didn't notice him get out of the room. Probably because I was busy daydreaming. "Sorry. You know, for causing all the trouble. I didn't mean for these things to happen." He was rubbing the back of his neck. I love it when he does that.

"It's fine." I replied. Feeling my face heat up again. "Something's always bound to happen when you're here."

"I guess so." He laughed. Have I ever said that his laugh was gorgeous? I laughed as well.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain. You have to show me around before the day ends. Again."

We left my house after a few minutes. Saying good-bye to my dad and after I gathered my things. I can't help but wonder what surprises the gods have in store for us today.

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

_Hey guys! _

_You like it? Longest chapter yet! Congrats to me!_

_Thanks again to the people who made this story one of their favorites! _

_Continue to look forward to it! I'll make it even better!_

_Review! I wanna know what you think!_

_~loverholic09_


	4. Chapter 4: Always, and Forever, You

_Hello P-E-O-P-L-E!_

_ Can I just say that you guys are the best!_

_ Thanks to the people who reviewed and/or made this story a favorite! _

_chrisd1, Daughter of Hestia, username1096, dancegurl99, CrazyReadNerd, and swimmerreader._

Anyway, on with the story!

Don't forget to review! =))

~loverholic09

**Love So REAL, Love so TRUE**

Chapter 4: Always, and Forever, You.

**Percy's POV**

After we left Annabeth's house, I toured her around New York City. I showed her all the places that she needed to know, like the Walmart nearby or the bookstore which had _a lot _of architecture books. I guess that was kind of a mistake knowing that we spent almost an hour there, but at least I got to see Annabeth smile. I'm not interested on architecture, but when Annabeth talks about it, I don't mind. There's that other side of her when she talks about it. That I-want-you-to-learn side. Not in a bad way of course.

Anyway, I showed her the shops she can go to when she needed some things. I enjoyed touring her around. I did all the talking while she just kept nodding, the smile on her face never wavered since we left the bookstore. By the time I was done touring her around, it was already lunch time. Gods, I'm hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning because of my overexcited-ness.

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. _Great, embarrass yourself, Seaweed Brain._

I looked at Annabeth shyly. Her hand was on her mouth, probably to prevent herself from laughing.

I just stared at her, embarrassed. After a while, she calmed herself down. Probably noticing I was in the awkward zone.

"I'm hungry too, Percy. Where'd you wanna eat?" she said. "I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"Uhhh. McDonalds?" I asked. I couldn't think of anymore restaurants to bring her to. McDonald's would do right?

"Okay. We'll be faster anyway. I still want you to bring me somewhere." she answered.

We walked to nearest McDonald's I knew about. If I'm right, it's just around the corner. I was about to ask Annabeth a question so I looked back. I saw her looking around like a fascinated kid. I don't know why I laughed, but I just did. She looked too _cute_ like that.

Sensing that I was laughing my butt off, she asked, "Why are you laughing, Seaweed Brain?" I ignored her question and continued laughing. "Seriously! Why are you laughing?"

I felt like we were in Camp Half-Blood again. When we used to joke around, no quests, no evil Titans in our way. The way Annabeth and I were before. Best friends.

_Best Friends. _Once I said that, I stopped laughing. We can't be _just_ 'best friends' anymore, I know that. My feelings for her are too strong for that.

"You okay? One minute you're laughing, the next you're frowning. What's with that?" It was Annabeth, one of her eyebrows raised. Why is it that when you're thinking hard, you forget the people around you?

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm fine." I answered. "Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry."

With that, I set off to McDonald's. That sounds weird doesn't it? I don't care. All I could think about was two words: best friend.

**Annabeth's POV**

What's wrong with Percy? One minute he's laughing, the next he's frowning. Was it something I said?

The silence was awkward but knowing Percy, he's only silent when he's thinking. _Good for him to think once in a while. Better leave him alone._

I could see McDonald's from where I was standing. Just a few more minutes and we're there. I continued to look around New York. The architectural structure of the buildings were amazing! Even the smallest of details they didn't forget. When I'm done with Olympus, I gotta make a building here. I told myself to continue looking around.

There were so many shops here! Although I didn't enjoy shopping, I still needed to at times. Esprit, Giordano, Old Navy, Mc Donald's, Forever 21... Wait! McDonald's!

I looked back. McDonald's was behind us, so why was Percy still walking? _Mental note to self: Do not let Percy think for too long. _He's such a Seaweed Brain!

"Percy!" I shouted. He didn't look back. Gods, what is he thinking about? "Percy!" Why doesn't he look back?

He probably can't hear me since there are a lot of people. I sighed and ran to get him. When I reached him and touched his shoulder, he still didn't look back. What is wrong with him?

"Percy!" I shouted in his ear. Needing to tiptoe since he was a head taller than me. At this, he looked back.

"Huh? Ah? What?" He responded but his eyes were confused. His eyes were not calm like they used to be, they seemed disturbed. It's unlike Percy. Not like him, at all.

"Percy, are you all right?" I felt concerned. Was he not feeling alright? I placed my hand on his neck, feeling for his temperature. Then placed my hand on my neck. Then back to his. His temperature seemed fine. "Percy, you want me to bring you home?"

"Huh? I mean, no. I'm fine. Where's McDonald's?" While saying this he took my hand off his neck. I felt hurt. He never used to do this.

"Percy-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Oh. There it is. Why did I not see it?" He looked back at me, studying me carefully for some reason. "Let's go. I'm hungry." That's all he said, then he walked to McDonald's.

Questions were flooding my head. Why is Percy acting this way? What is he thinking about? Is he sick? Gods, I'm going paraniod!

When we arrived at McDonald's, we ordered our own food. Still, Percy was how he was seconds ago: confused. I didn't know why. _I'll try asking later._

I went to sit with Percy with a tray filled with food. A cheeseburger, medium fries, and a soda. I didn't have the appetite to eat anything. My mind was filled with one thought: Percy.

Percy's tray was filled with food too. Duh. It's McDonald's. He had a Big Mac, medium fries and a soda. He started to unwrap his burger but his eyes weren't looking at the burger, he was looking at _me_. How do you unwrap a burger without looking at it?

_It's now or never._ "Percy, are you-" But before I could finish the sentence, he stopped me again. Not with his words, but with how he looks _now. _There was a piece of lettuce stuck on his cheek. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, who wouldn't? He looked so weird. "Percy, you have lettuce on your cheek." This seemed to gain his attention since he answered:

"What? Where?" His tongue started to move toward his cheek. He tried licking the lettuce off but the lettuce was too far to reach.

I laughed some more. "Here," I said as I bent toward him, "I'll help you." I took the lettuce of his cheek and flicked it on his tray. "There." I suddenly realized what I did, and I blushed, feeling the heat on my face. _Gods, what did I do? _

I noticed his face was also red. "Um. Uh. Thanks." He said.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." I didn't know how to respond. Now this, is real awkward. "I'll go to the washroom first."

He nodded and I went to the washroom, my face still red.

**Percy's POV**

Woah. That's all I can say. Woah. Even after all my 'best friend' drama inside my head, she can still make me laugh. I don't know how I acted a while ago, but I'm pretty sure it's somewhere between Drama Queen and Dork.

I really can't decide when I'll tell Annabeth this but I'm sure of one thing: I love her. Not as a friend, it's more than that. That's all I came up with after my 10 minute drama. Seriously, never. I mean, _I_ should never act like that again. I'm pretty sure I gave Annabeth the creeps a while ago. _Your a fool, Percy._

Annabeth came back a little while later. I already finished my burger while she was in the washroom. I didn't realize that I was that hungry. I decided I should buy another burger so I did. McDonald's never actually made me full.

"You okay now, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"What made you say that?" I said in between bites.

"Well, your gobbling your food like crazy."

"And you have barely touched yours."

"I did eat. See?" she said, showing her empty french fries case. "And I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Mind if I eat it?" I asked, it might be embarrassing, but I was starving! Drama is not good for my stomach. Why do girls love drama again?

"Go ahead dork. You want me to buy you some more?" Her smile turned to a smirk.

"Very funny, Wise Girl." I said, taking her burger. "You wanted to go somewhere right?"

"Oh yeah. About that..." she put her chin on her hand. "Later. I'll tell you when you finish eating."

"Okay." I said, not bothering to ask where. But still, where does she want to go?

_The day is not over yet, son, you'll enjoy this day. _I barely heard it but good thing I did.

_Thanks, Dad. _I answered, hoping he would hear me.

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

_Yes, yes. Not such a nice chapter. _

_I couldn't think of anything but McDonald's. =)) _

_My sembreak is almost done so I might not be able to update that often. :(_

_Please, check once in a while. Look forward to the next chapter!_

_Review?_

_~loverholic09_


	5. Chapter 5: Here I Am

_Hey, Darlings. :")_

_LOL. =))_

_Thanks to the people who reviewed, I have more reviews!_

_It makes sense doesn't it?_

_DarkChillArtist and Daughter of Athena, Mistynl, username1096 and swimmerreader!_

_It's hard to look for the place Annabeth wanted to go to but I've tried my best. :D_

_So, on with the story!_

_Review!_

_~loverholic09_

**Love So REAL, Love So TRUE**

Chapter 5: Here I Am

**Annabeth's POV**

It took Percy another hour to finish his lunch. After he bought 2 and took mine, he bought another burger for himself. Total: 4 burgers.

It's kind of a miracle that he could still walk after eating all those. But knowing that he's strongly built, he wouldn't collapse of overeating. If he does, then he wouldn't be able to take me to where I want to go. I haven't told Percy yet, but I really want to go to Manhattan Beach. Why?

Last night, Thalia called me to see how I was doing. She kept asking question about how Camp Half-Blood's doing and so on. I answered all her questions then she asked me how I was doing. I told her I came to live in New York because of my dad's job. Then she told me about this beach that's the 'thing' during summer. At first I really didn't want to go, but thinking that Percy might want to go, I said yes. Him being the son of Poseidon and all. Thalia surprised me when she said that she and Nico are going too. I was surprised because, 1. Thalia and Nico didn't get along and 2. Wasn't Thalia still a Huntress? I decided that it isn't the right time to ask her that. Long story short, Thalia, Nico, Percy and me were going to the beach but not until I get Percy's approval.

"Hey, where did you want to go, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, cutting off my flashback.

"I'm not sure if you want to go." I responded.

"Just name it. If I know how to get there, then let's go." His brilliant smile was on his face again. _His wonderful smile._

"Manhattan Beach." I mumbled.

"And why wouldn't I want to go there? It's a beach for Poseidon's sake!" he said, his smile not wavering.

"And Thalia and Nico will be with us." I continued. For a second, his smile turned to a frown. You wouldn't notice if you're far away but I was near and I saw it.

"I thought Thalia was still Huntress of Artemis and I thought Nico was playing with the dead?" he asked, half-smiling.

"I'm not sure. Thalia called me last night and asked me to ask you."

"You really want to go?" he asked.

"Percy, if you don't wanna go then let's go somewhere else. I'll tell Thalia." I answered.

"No, do _you_ want to go? he asked again.

"I want to go, but Percy, if you-" But before I could finish, he cut me off. Again.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He put on his blinding smile and put his arm around my neck, pulling me where we would go next.

I would have normally blushed. Since Percy's arm was around me, but I was still deciding if he really wanted to go or not. Guilt's power.

He must have seen the look on my face since he let go and told me: "It's fine, Annabeth. I haven't been there anyways. Wanna see what it looks like."

He smiled even more, if that was even possible. His reassurance made me feel a little better. Maybe he did want to go somehow.

"Annabeth," his tone, a little less cheerful "I don't know how to get there." At that I laughed. Percy laughed with me too. "No, seriously, I don't know how to get there."

I stared at him, face shocked. Pretending to not know either. His face looked troubled now. He was just too _handsome_ with that!

I laughed, meaning to take the burden off his shoulders. I walked to the nearest bus station, Percy following behind me, still troubled. "Come on, I know how." I looked back, and what I saw was a very handsome, smiling Percy on his way to my side.

**Percy's POV**

Don't get me wrong. I really want to make Annabeth happy. She wanted to go to Manhattan Beach, then fine. I love beaches anyway. But when she said Thalia and Nico are going, well, that was not good.

While I was busy eating my burgers, I decided that I should tell Annabeth tonight. Finally tell her that I love her. It might surprise her but I can't keep it to myself anymore.

Selfish? No. If she says she doesn't like me that what can I do? I'll just accept it as is. Although it will hurt me and my ego. And I'll probably never love again. Yes, yes. It sounds cheesy but it's true. She's the only one I have loved since I was 12.

Anyway, I decided that I'd tell her whether or not Thalia and Nico were there. They don't matter anymore as long as I could tell Annabeth and get this load of my chest. I won't act all zoned out anymore and creep people out. Good right?

"Percy. You sure you want to go? We can get out now if you want." Annabeth suggested.

"I'm sure, Wise Girl. We get to see Thalia and Nico right? When was the last time we saw them?" I answered, looking straight at her gray eyes. _Her beautiful gray eyes._

"Fine. But make sure you don't regret it."

"Yeah. I'm sure." I laughed, intending to make her stop worrying about me.

She mumbled something like "You're such a Seaweed Brain." and I couldn't help but smile. She's the one who gave me the nickname and I love it when she calls me that. It's kind of insulting but it came from Annabeth's mouth.

We were on a bus that will bring us directly to Manhattan Beach. I didn't know how to get there and it's a good thing that Annabeth researched about it last night. She is the daughter of a goddess of battle and strategy after all.

I wonder what made Annabeth want to go to Manhattan Beach. From what I know, she's not such a big fan of beaches. Maybe because it's summer that she wants to go?

"Hey. What were you thinking about a while ago?"Annabeth asked.

"And why would you ask that?" I replied

"Because you were zoning out and that gave me the creeps. Seriously, what were you thinking about?" she asked again.

"Nothing. Just normal stuff. Like school and monsters." I answered. I couldn't really tell her the truth now, can I? What will I say? _"About you. How I don't want us to be just best friends. You know, that I like you?"_ As if I could say that. It would just give her more creeps.

"I don't believe you. I'm not stupid Percy."

"Don't believe if you don't want to but I'm saying the truth." Well, I was saying the truth. I did think of school and monsters with a lot of Annabeth. So it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll find it out myself." she said. "I'm sleepy. Wake me up when we arrive. It's gonna be quite a long ride." With that she put her head on my shoulder. At first, I was surprised but then I relaxed myself and told myself it was fine. It's just Annabeth and she's sleepy so why not let her sleep on your shoulder?

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was drifting off to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was the bus had stopped moving. The second thing I noticed was that there was a head on top of mine. Ironic right?

I lifted Percy's head and tried to wake him up but he won't.

"Stupid Percy. Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" I shouted in his ear but he still wouldn't wake up.

"Excuse me, Miss. We're here. Would you please go down now." I didn't notice the driver make his way over here. Weird.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I'll just wake him up and we'll go down." I replied. "Percy! Wake up!" I shook his head and slapped his face but all I got was:

"5 more minutes, Mom."

"I'm not your Mom, Seaweed Brain! Wake up!" I yelled again!

This time, he lifted his head and looked at me. "Huh? We're here? Oh okay." he said it as his head went side to side.

"Would you need some help? I could carry him down, if you please." the driver said.

"No, it's okay. He just needs a little shake. That's all." I shook Percy but he just looked like a drunkard that's walking home.

"No, I would rather carry him down so I could go back to fetch the next batch of people." the driver insisted.

"Okay then. Thank you." I couldn't help but say yes, it would be easier anyway.

The driver carried Percy down and placed him on the bench. I followed behind them carrying Percy's things and my things. When I reached the bench, I said a quick 'thank you' to the driver and he left, nodding his head.

I looked at Percy. He was still half-asleep. If I don't wake him up soon he'd be back to full asleep mode.

"Your hard to wake up, you know, Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"Mhmm." He answered. Yup. He's still half-asleep.

I didn't know how to wake him. I studied him for a moment, wondering if I should slap him again or push him of the bench. I decided neither and I did the riskiest.

I kissed him on the cheek.

I didn't know why I did it. I just felt like it. And probably because I wanted to do that since we kissed at the lake.

I guessed it worked since his eyes opened. Like, opened open. His sea green eyes were big and they had a questioning look.

_Oh gods, why did I do that? _I didn't regret it at all. But maybe he'll regret it.

I didn't know what to do next so I got my stuff, turned back and walked to the beach. My face still hot and I'm very sure red.

**-END OF CHAPTER 5-**

_Hey Pips. _

_Like it? Hate it? I didn't know what to write anymore... :|_

_Anyway. Look forward to the next chapter. You'll know how Percy feels. :)_

_Review! Thanks to those who constantly reviews! _

_And those people who favored my story! _

_YOU GUYS ROCK! \m/_

_~loverholic09_


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Luck

_Greetings, Readers! _

_My email is full of mails from ! =))_

_Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter!_

_SteffieLovesPJO, username1096, AnimalBuddy32, i love thalico and seth, Daughter of Hestia, DarkChillArtist, and swimmerreader!_

_Love you all! :* =)) _

_I forgot something for the last 5 chapters. =)) Disclaimer thingy! _

_Review okay? _

_~loverholic09_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. If I did, I'd be a billionaire. =)) Kidding, Rick Riordan does. **

**Love So REAL, Love So TRUE**

Chapter 6: Forever More

**Percy's POV**

Only one question filled my mind: Did Annabeth just kiss me?

My legs were numb. I couldn't feel them anymore. I remained seated on the bench. My legs won't lift me up to chase Annabeth. I just stared at where she was going, wherever that was. My mind was messed up. If Annabeth would do that to me every time I'm asleep, I should do it sleep more often.

"Hey. Are you coming or what?" Annabeth was running back. Probably realizing that I couldn't stand up without any help.

I just continued to stare at her. Dazed. Not sure of what will happen next.

Gods, her lips were so soft. If I could just kiss her again then-

"Percy." she said as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Percy?"

I didn't say anything. If my legs didn't let me stand up, my mouth didn't want to move. What's wrong with me?

_Dude, act cool. Talk to her like nothing happened._ I heard myself say it and I was about to test it out but Annabeth stopped me.

"Look, I'm sorry. No, I'm not sorry." She sat beside me and lifted her legs up to her chest. "What I mean to say is that I don't regret doing it. You might not like it so I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission, but I'm not saying sorry because I liked it. Do you get me?"

I turned my head and faced her. At least my head moved right? I did get her. So she's sorry because she thought I didn't like it? Wow. I should be the one saying sorry.

_Talk. Just Talk already, Percy. _"You shouldn't be sorry." I replied, breaking the silence. "I never said I didn't like it. Actually, I loved it."

For a moment, I just continued to stare at her eyes. They seemed to be processing what I said. What's to process about? I just said that I loved- Oh, gods!

I broke our eye contact, feeling my face heat up. It sounded like I confessed to her. Again.

After a few moments, I looked back at Annabeth, who was surprisingly looking at me. When I looked at her she turned her head to the front, not looking at me anymore. I noticed her face was also red like mine.

Did we share the same feelings? Maybe I should tell her now. Finally tell her.

_Just do it, Seaweed Brain! _I screamed at myself that I will but I don't know if the time is right. Then I decided it was now or never.

"Annabeth, I wanna tell you something." I held her head and turned her to face me. "I wanna tell you that I-"

"Ohhhh! Look what's happening!" it was a girl's voice. And I swear, I've heard this voice somewhere. I turned my head to see who it was. She was standing so close, I bet she could see my pores. Her electric blue eyes focusing on the scene that was in front of her, which was me and Annabeth.

Guessed who yet? Well, it's Thalia.

Something told me that I am not gonna be able to able to confess properly tonight.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia?" Yes, I know that was a stupid question. Of course it was Thalia. But she really surprised me. She looked more mature than she had been the last time I saw her. She wasn't wearing her dark eyeliner anymore and she wasn't wearing anymore gothic clothes.

She wore a plain blue shirt with a print of an arrow with it. Jeans and black converse.

"Like the new look?" She twirled around like a model showing off her new clothes. "Cuz' I don't."

"That doesn't look like you." Percy said, open-mouthed. I felt a pang of jealousy inside me but I ignored it. "The only way I can identify you is your eyes. Gods Thalia, you look weird."

"I look weird now, do I?" Thalia glared at Percy and I couldn't help but remember the times we used to spend together.

Thalia hit Percy on the arm. Not bothering to hide the anger. I couldn't help but laugh. Thalia seemed to know why I was laughing so she laughed too.

"Is that the way to treat me?" Percy complained "I've been hit by a killer and you laugh at me?"

"A killer? I am so not a killer!" Thalia screamed, gaining the attention of the crowd around us.

"Thalia, stop shouting." I said in between laughs. "People are looking at you."

"I don't care! Perseus Jackson! Beware!" Thalia screamed again.

Thalia looked mature in appearance, but she's still the same Thalia I know. And that's good. I didn't want to lose a best friend like her.

Percy and Thalia kept fighting. Shouting at each other like before. I loved those times, but then I realized I don't want those times to stay like that. Well, not with Percy and me. Which brings me back to where I was before Thalia was here.

What did Percy want to say to me? I'm pretty sure it's important because he looked so serious. _"Annabeth, I wanna tell you something. I wanna tell you that I-"_

"Earth to Annabeth?" Thalia was waving her hand in front of me. Deja vu. Didn't I do this to Percy a while ago?

"Oh. Uh. Yeah?" I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice Percy and Thalia stopped fighting.

"Aren't you curious why I wanted you to come here?" she asked, hands on her hips. I was about to answer and ask why but Percy went before me.

"I am curious why you disrupted my moment with Annabeth." I was surprised at what Percy said. I looked at him for the first time since Thalia arrived.

His face didn't looked embarrassed, in fact, he looked confident and challenging. Which was unlike Percy. I stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Ohh. I see now. Okay then, if you want me to leave you guys alone then I will." she said teasingly. She started to turn around and run away. But I'm pretty sure she's going somewhere to get more company. That's my best friend Thalia.

"Hey." Percy took the seat beside me. Looking straight into my eyes. "Before Thalia comes back, I wanted to tell you that I-"

SCREEEEECH!

I guess I wasn't going to hear what he wants to say for now.

I looked to where the sound came from. It was somewhere near the water. I couldn't quite see what it was. If only I was nearer.

"Percy, we have to-" I started.

"Yes, yes. I'm on it. Tartarus! Why don't you give me a break!" He sighed and ran to where the sound came from. I followed closely behind Percy.

When we arrived, Thalia was already there. Preparing to fight with the unknown monster that I still couldn't see. Along with Nico, who was carrying 4 hotdogs and a juice drink.

Thalia seemed to have seen us since she shouted: "A little help here, guys?"

I still couldn't see the monster but I could see it's outline. It was definitely big and it had a pointy tail, almost like a scorpion tail.

We continued to run until we were near the beach. And in sight of the monster.

"It can't be. Didn't we kill him already?" Percy stopped running which made me bump into him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. He gestured for me to look at the beach. And now I knew what he meant.

Dr. Thorn, the Manticore was there.

Seriously, we have to kill this thing fast. Or else I wouldn't be able to hear what Percy wanted to say. But I think I finally have a clue about what he wanted to say.

Yes, it took me that long to realize it. Well, that's what I hope he would say. Let's just hope my guess is right.

**-END OF CHAPTER 6-**

_Hey. I'm sorry it's lame. :(_

_This will be the last chapter till' Saturday. So I won't be able to update for two days :|_

_You guys have to stick with this chapter. :)_

_Review okay? =))_

_~loverholic09_


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

_Hey. :D_

_Guess what? I just finished The Lost Hero! ;;) _

_And Maze of Bones by Rick Riordan! Both are so nice! :D _

_The Lost Hero ending is so cliffy! :( Maze of Bones too! _

Thanks to those who reviewed. :D and made this story their favorite!

_AnimalBuddy32, demigod kid, bunyjeny, username1096_

_Okay. Here, I hope this story is worth the 5-day wait! _

_~loverholic09_

**Love So REAL, Love So TRUE**

Chapter 7: Confessions

**Percy's POV**

Stupid monsters. Why do they always come when I _need_ to be with Annabeth. Seriously, Tartarus surely hates me. Every time I need to do something important, some monster comes to ruin my day. Yesterday, it was the _Empousa_, now, Dr. Thorn?

I'm pretty sure I've already beaten up Dr. Thorn before. And that was when I was calm. Now, when I'm mad, he comes. He better be ready to be beaten up again.

It's also my fault that I haven't told Annabeth during the times I could. Like, when we were in McDonald's. I should have told her then, if I did, I wouldn't have a problem now. I could kill Dr. Thorn, send him to Tartarus and continue my date with Annabeth.

Ugh. Seriously. Worst. Day. Ever.

"Percy!" I didn't see him scream, but I'm pretty sure that voice belongs to Nico. "Hello? A liitle help here?"

I looked to where the voice was coming from, Nico was being hung upside down by Dr. Thorn. Annabeth and Thalia were at the manticore's sides, trying to help Nico. But if they kick or punch or slice the manticore, Nico will fall on his head. Which is not good because I really want to do all three to the monster.

"Percy! Help! I don't wanna be Manticore dinner!" he screamed again.

"I'm coming." I ran to Nico, meaning to sound like my heart was into saving him and to help him but my heart wasn't in it right now.

I was NOT in the mood to fight. In fact, I just felt like lying down my bed and never waking up.

Like I said, WORST. DAY. EVER.

I took Riptide out of my pocket and from a ballpen, it turned to a lethal sword. I charged.

I am going to kill Dr. Thorn once and for all! I'll make sure that he isn't going back to this world for a long long time.

You ever feel that the world is on slow motion? Well. That's how I felt. Maybe it was because of my bad vibes or maybe because I was too excited to kill the monster. Which ever reason, it's still meant bad news for Dr. Thorn.

Dr. Thorn seemed to have sensed that I was coming his way since he turned to look to me. He dropped Nico, who would have hurt his head bad if not for Annabeth and Thalia catching him.

"Miss me, Perseus Jackson?" Dr. Thorn asked with his still British accent.

And the answer was obvious: "No, you stupid manticore!"

I slashed at the monster, meaning to cut of his head but he dodged and aimed his scorpion tail at me. Doing what he did, I dodged as well. I attacked using Riptide, hurting him on the stomach.

That seemed to distract him. Dr. Thorn looked down, but even I could see the cut wasn't deep.

"Is that all you can do, demigod?" Dr. Thorn threatened, "What happened to you? You were much better than this."

He continued to attack and dodge, shouting insults every time. I continued to dodge as well, attacking every time I could but it was no use. He continued to dodge and his attacks were more accurate than mine.

I wasn't sure how Nico, Annabeth and Thalia are doing and I wanted to know but if I looked away Dr. Thorn would have the chance to finish me off.

We continued to fight. _Attack, dodge, attack, dodge_. I wasn't sure how long we fought but I'm pretty sure that I look real bad right now.

I guess the 'I'm gonna beat him up thing" won't work. I need a plan.

"Percy!" I looked to where the voice came from, which earned me a cut on the shoulder by Dr. Thorn. I staggered on my feet. I put a hand on my stinging shoulder. I couldn't fight anymore.

"Wise Girl, it's not the best time to call me for no apparent reason." I shouted back, my eyes returning back Dr. Thorn.

He was smirking, probably because he thought he was about to win. Man, do I have to prove him wrong.

Dr. Thorn didn't look scarred at all. He didn't have any bruises except the one on his stomach.

"That's not it, Seaweed Brain. I have something to tell you." Annabeth shouted again. "Run here!"

"That's not a very smart move, demigod." Dr. Thorn said. "That one move could kiil you."

I knew he was right. If I turned my back, he could kill me right away.

I didn't know what to do but I was sure of one thing. I had to go to Annabeth. She probably had a plan.

It probably would have killed me, but I did it anyway. I turned back and ran to Annabeth as fast as I could.

**Annabeth's POV**

Exactly how I planned it. Percy turns back and Dr. Thorn would follow.

How would it work, you ask? Well, if Dr. Thorn follows, and I'm sure he will, Percy, Thalia and I could surround him, cut him in half and send him to Tartarus.

Not the best plan I've came up with, but if the timing is correct then it would do.

Percy was running towards me, Thalia and an unconscious Nico.

Dr. Thorn let go of Nico when Percy charged so he hit his head and if it weren't for me and Thalia, he would have had a brain concussion.

Thalia hadn't left Nico side. She was trying to stop the bleeding that was happening. And since she is a hunter of Artemis, it won't be long until it stops.

"Percy! Run faster!" I screamed.

"I'm trying my best! It's not easy to run when you're injured." He answered back.

I understood what he meant. I remembered my dream last night, the Cyclops. I was injured, and I had to run. Now, that wasn't easy.

I still had a grudge against Dr. Thorn ever since he pushed me off that cliff. I remember it clearly. It was my turn to get back at him.

"There! That would do." I heard Thalia say.

I looked at her and understood what she said. Nico's head stopped bleeding and it was wrapped in cloth like the ones you would see in the hospital.

"Thalia, get up." I said to her. "Percy needs help."

She stood up and looked at Percy. She cringed and said: "Yep. He definitely needs help."

She was gonna take her bow but then she realized it wasn't there.

"Annabeth, I don't have my bow and arrow." she said.

"I know that. Can you fight with your hands?" I asked.

It's not good that Thalia has no weapons but we have no choice.

"I guess so. it won't be as good though."

"We need all the help we can get."

Percy was nearer now, he looked worse than he had a while ago. He had more cuts on his sides and he was being constantly attacked by the manticore.

"Annabeth!" he said in between pants. "What to do?"

"Just keep running." I answered.

He kept running. It was only a matter of seconds before he gets here.

"Is that all you can do, demigod?" Dr. Thorn teased.

Here. Now!

"Now!" I repeated my thoughts out loud to Percy and Thalia.

Percy ran to the side to avoid my strike and Thalia ran with me.

I took out my knife, ready to strike.

There was a look of confusion on Dr. Thorn's face, which made me feel victorious.

"What dirty tricks are you playing?" he asked. Little did he know that that was his last question for a long long time.

I charged forward and buried the knife deep in his gut. Thalia held his scorpion tail, asking Percy to cut it off so it wouldn't hurt me or anyone else for that matter.

I moved my knife sidewards, cutting Dr. Thorn in half. And he disintegrated to dust.

"That's the last we'll see of him for a while." Thalia said, wrapping up the matter.

I looked back at Percy, smiling but when I saw how Percy was doing my smile melted.

He looks like he was beaten up to the extreme. He had cuts everywhere. His face, shoulder, legs and chest.

I immediately ran to where Percy was lying down. I hadn't brought any ambrosia or nectar since I didn't know that a monster would be here.

_Note to self: Always bring ambrosia and nectar. A monster can show up anywhere._

"Percy, you okay? Can you still walk?" I asked. Thalia ran to my side dragging Nico, still unconscious.

I'm pretty sure that was not how to treat an unconscious person but I didn't care about Nico. Percy was hurt, that's all that mattered.

Percy mumbled something in response but I couldn't understand what he said.

"Percy..." I started but then I realized that someone needs to help him now. "Thalia! Can you help him?"

"Annabeth, I'm not Apollo. Those cuts are too severe. I'll go call the ambulance."

I stayed still beside Percy. I heard Thalia asking for somebody's cellphone to call the ambulance. I couldn't do anything. I just stayed there, holding Percy's hand.

I looked around, wondering how many people saw the fight. Miraculously, there were only a few people, probably because it was almost 7 pm.

_Whatever they saw, it seemed to be normal to them. That's good. I don't have to go to the police station later._

_ At least something went right. _

"Annabeth. The ambulance is on their way. Let's bring Percy to the bench. He needs to lie down. I can do first aid." Thalia suggested.

I just nodded and helped Thalia carry Percy on the bench. I didn't care that he was heavy, he needs to be healed.

"He's still breathing. He won't die because of the cuts. He's just tired and hurt." Thalia reminded me.

I knew that. I've seen worse scenarios. But this was Percy, and I don't want him hurt.

Thalia tore a piece of cloth from her shirt and started to wipe the blood of the cuts.

When would the ambulance get here?

"Annabeth." I was startled by Percy's voice but I immediately responded.

"Percy. Are you okay? Where does it hurt? The ambulance is coming soon. Just relax."

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts. I've been through worse remember?" He chuckled, which made me feel a little relieved.

I stared at the beach. It was silent for a while, except for the sound of Thalia wiping blood from Percy's chest and Nico's snoring beside them.

"I guess our tour didn't go that well." he said, laughs in the middle of his words.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll ever have a normal day." I answered.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice was suddenly serious. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah? I think you should tell me when you're fine."

"No, I have to tell you now, if I don't, something might happen again."

"Tell me then." I said, wondering if it was the same words he wanted to tell me a few hours ago.

"Okay. Uhm." He cleared his throat, which made him seem fine again, but I knew better. "I-I- l-lik-"

"Just tell her! Gods, you guys are soo melodramatic!" Thalia shouted, teasingly.

"Thalia-" I was about to scold her and things but Percy's words stopped me.

"I love you."

I turned my head to face Percy, his face red. I'm pretty sure mine was too. I opened my mouth, to answer him.

Then ambulance came.

For those who wanted to know my answer? I was about to say "I love you too."

**-END OF CHAPTER 7-**

_Hey guys!_

_Aww. You like it? It's kinda long. Longest chapter evah!_

_=)) You might not like it though, so review okay? I really, really, really, want to know what you think of this chapter!_

_Oh and. _

_swimmerreadder, I'm sorry if I didn't get to do what you wanted. :( I tried my best. I loved your idea! It was great but I didn't know how to write it. _

_Sorry again. :( Forgive me? :) Hope you liked what I wrote. I tried to put your concept into it. The monster disrupting the confession thing. :)_

_Last reminder: REVIEW! _

_~loverholic09_


	8. Chapter 8: You and Me

_Hello, readers. :)_

_I sincerely apologize for not being able to update for more than 2 months. I've been so caught up with... things. Yeah._

_So anyway, I am really sorry for the long wait. :(_

_I would like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 7._

_username1096, Demigod Kid, AnimalBuddy32, SteffieLovesPJO, buddy .net, Gamma Flame, ilovetoread666, swimmerreader, Clovers13, Kellbell09 and perceabeth._

_So without further ado, Chapter 8._

_~loverholic09_

**Love So REAL, Love So TRUE**

Chapter 8: The Long Awaited

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the hospital bed, feeling as energized as ever. Usually, after being hurt and all, you'd feel sick and disabled. It's a good thing I'm invincible. I guess dipping myself in the River Styx has it's perks.

I looked around the room and noticed that no one was here. I sighed. _Is Annabeth avoiding me? _I hope not. I wouldn't know what to do if she was.

I sat up on the bed, stretching until I felt all my joints click. I stood up and headed to the hospital window. I looked outside and saw the view. Well, I don't know if you would consider it a view. All I could see was the parking lot of the hospital, which was nearly empty. _Like my heart will be if Annabeth rejects me. _Again, I sighed. Did I say it too early? Maybe I should have waited for the right time.

I heard the door click and spun on my heel to turn around. As if on cue with my thoughts, I saw Annabeth enter. Her face was brightened with a smile. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I smiled back. _Gods, what does this girl do to me?_

"You feel better?" she asked as she approached me. I nodded, feeling a tad bit nervous. Wait. Scratch that, I felt really really nervous. My heartbeat was so fast, I felt like any second it would stop. "Great. We can check-out soon. The nurses are wondering how you healed so fast." She laughed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at the hand on my shoulder. I smiled, looking back into her gray eyes. She smiled even wider, pink creeping on her face. At least I hoped it was blush. Suddenly, she put her arms around my waist and leaned on my chest.

My heart started beating even faster, if that was even possible. I'm not sure if I'm invincible when it comes to heart attacks. _This is a dream isn't it?_

"Is this a dream?" I asked aloud, vocalizing my thoughts. Annabeth laughed and disengaged herself from me. I frowned at the lost of contact.

She laughed even louder and then her voice quieted down to a whisper. "Did you think of it as a bad or good dream?" Her face was so worried that even I could tell.

I smiled at her and before I knew it, I was engulfing her in a tender hug. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and she buried her head under my neck. She hugged me back and I felt her smile.

I don't know how long our hug lasted but I didn't complain. I mean, there's nothing to complain about. After all these years, Annabeth was finally in my arms. Even better, I felt that this hug wasn't the friendly type, I would definitely classify it under the romantic type. I smiled even wider, gently squeezing her waist.

"You can let go now, Seaweed Brain," she said with her joy-filled voice.

"No way. I've been waiting 6 years and 8 months for this," I said, bringing her even closer. "But who's counting?"

She laughed at that and I felt the vibration of her laugh throughout my whole body. "C'mon. Let go, I can't tip-toe all day long. And besides, you haven't even heard my answer yet," her voice suddenly sounded serious. I let go of her abruptly, worry all over my face.

No way. She wasn't going to reject me right? Oh, gods. What if this was the last hug type of thing? Is she seriously gonna do this to me? I shook my head at her. I closed my eyes and waited for her answer. Hopefully, it would be what I hoped it would be.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at Percy's face, worry written all over it. Even with his eyes closed, I could see all the tension that was on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together in an overly cute manner. _Does he think I would reject him?_

Looking at his face, I suddenly realized that I probably wouldn't get this kind of reaction from him again so I decided to play with him. I forced myself to not laugh and keep a straight face. My insides were hurting of laughter. I didn't say anything for a long while and I could see Percy's face tense even more. He was practically shaking.

"Annabeth, this is killing me. And you know I'm invincible," he said, pain in his voice. "Just tell me your answer already."

I frowned. Maybe I went a little too over. I shouldn't have done that. I laughed manically, hoping for him to get the idea and when he didn't, I quickly cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed his cheek, hoping to release all tension.

He opened his eyes and glared at me but I could see the relief wash over his face. "Were you playing with me?" he asked playfully, but anger still in his voice. I released my hold on his cheek and dropped my hand to my side. I looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"I couldn't help it," I said, trying to contain my laughter. "You looked so vulnerable." His featured softened and I took that as my cue to release all my laughter.

He waited for my laughing to cease and when I did stop, he pulled me into another hug. "That wasn't funny. You were killing me. Do you know what I thought during your play time?" I shook my head at him, as he released his hold on me. "Maybe she doesn't want this. Maybe she only think of me as a friend. Maybe she never thought of this and now she's gonna reject me and we won't even be friends anymore."

I looked into his sea green eyes and frowned at him. _He really thought of all those maybe's? _"Was I really that good at keeping my feelings?" I asked, "Because, seriously, I thought I was pretty obvious."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah. You can be an actress instead of an architect and still win a Grammy." He touched my ponytail and played with my blonde curls. It sent tingling all over my body and I liked it. _I like that he could do that to me. _

My smile never disappeared from my face as I looked into his eyes. "Perseus Jackson, I love you. So don't even think about those maybe's." I know, I sound so cliched but that's how I felt and that's how I wanted to say it.

He let go of my hair and put his hands on my waist to supposedly pull me into another hug, but before he successfully could, the door to the room barged open.

"Done with all this drama?" Thalia said, wiggling her eyes suggestively. She walked into the room with Nico right behind her. I looked at Percy to see if he would let go of my waist but he didn't. He shifted his hold on me so we were side to side, one of his arms still around my waist.

He glared at Nico, and seeming as Nico noticed this, he held his hands up in surrender. "I tried, okay? I told her to give you some more time but she wouldn't listen. So don't glare at me like that. Go glare at her." He pointed to Thalia who was now sitting on the bed.

I laughed because I found it funny, unlike Percy who continued to send death glares to both Thalia and Nico. I squeezed the hand around my waist and Percy turned to look at me, his face softening.

"Time-shime. It doesn't matter. They're together now," she said teasingly, "Besides, if we left them alone, who knows what could have happened."

All eyes turned to her. My eyes were wide at what she said, and I felt my face heating up. I turned to look at Percy and he seemed to blush too.

"Thalia!" Nico half-shouted, half-whispered.

Thalia simply shrugged. "Don't you see all that... _tension_? Cuz' I certainly do." She started to laugh and soon after, Nico joined in.

Well, I didn't find _that_ funny and neither did Percy. We both felt the tension between us and it felt weird that others felt it too.

**Percy's POV**

Great. Just great. I like Nico and Thalia and all, but seriously, there are times where-in I just want to punch them. Like now. They always barge in whenever I plan to do something with Annabeth. I was about to hug then kiss her, I've been wanting to kiss her since that day in camp. I couldn't help it, I'm a guy. I still have testosterone in my body. Okay, that did not come out right. Anyway, now they're rubbing in my face that I have testosterone saying that we have tension? Yeah, wouldn't you want to punch them too?

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. I turned to look at Annabeth who was raising an eyebrow at the two idiots. I smiled at that, at least I wasn't the only one who was pissed. I turned to stare at Nico and Thalia, who continued laughing non-stop.

I decided to do something childish, though in my book, it meant smart. I picked up the nearest thing to me, which was a pen and threw it at them. It hit Thalia's nose and she turned to glare at me, fire in her eyes. Usually, I'd be scared, running for my life and all and trust me, right now, I was. No one likes it when Thalia's mad.

"I meant for it to hit Nico?" I tried lamely. Annabeth laughed and disengaged herself from me. Thalia was making her way towards me, the fire in her eyes not dying.

"You might want to run, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed, making her way towards the bed and sat down next to Nico.

I started running around the room, making sure Thalia wouldn't touch me. Because if she did, I might actually end up in the hospital with Annabeth as my nurse. _Hmm, Annabeth as my nurse, not bad._

Clearly seeing her opening point, Thalia dashed her way towards me before I could react and pinned my hand to my back. Oh man, did that hurt like Hades.

"Ouch! Ouch!" I screamed, and looked at Annabeth, "Not even a little help?" She shrugged and looked at me with a smile playing on her face.

"It's amusing. Never fails to make my day," she said, amusement twinkling in her eyes. I groaned, I can't rely on my new girlfriend to help me. I turned to look at Nico, pleading with my eyes. He simply shook his head and smiled at me or was it directed to Thalia?

Meanwhile, Thalia kept her hold on my arm and tightened her grip on my back. "Never, ever, ever, throw something at me again, Jackson."

"Okay, okay. I surrender," I said, pleadingly, "I, Percy Jackson, promise to never hurt Thalia Grace ever again." When she loosened her grip on me, I stood up and quickly said while dashing to Annabeth, "At least with a pen. I'll never hit you with a pen again."

Thalia chased me but before she reached me, I was already hiding behind Annabeth like the scared kid I am.

Annabeth rolled her eyes while laughing. "Grow up, guys. Seriously, we're like, 16?"

"Not me, I'm only 14." Nico suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm just saying."

I hid behind Annabeth until Thalia finally gave up trying to hurt me. "Watch your back, Jackson," she smirked, sitting down next to Nico.

I relaxed after awhile, sure that Thalia wasn't going to attack for now. We started chatting like old times, except this time, I had my arm around Annabeth's waist. After a while, I got tired of the conversation (Yes, ADHD.) and stood up, knowing that the bed wouldn't hold all four of us. I was about to say something when the door suddenly opened.

A woman with blue flowers covering her face entered the room. I was sure who that was. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth all stood up to greet her and I ran to my mom's side, taking the flowers off her hands and headed to put some water in a vase.

"Well, seeing as you look fine, I don't have to worry about anything at all," my mom addressed me, helping me put the flowers she gave me in a vase for the time being.

"Mom, you didn't have to worry in the first place," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, Mrs. Jackson, your son has already done all kinds of mischief this morning," Thalia turned to look at Annabeth and her faced flushed.

"Oh, did he?" my mom raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, feeling slightly conscious.

My mom laughed. "Okay, well, you seem fine so I'd like to talk to you," I nodded my head slowly and turned to see Annabeth, Nico and Thalia about to leave the room. I wonder what I did wrong... "Oh, no. I'd like you children to stay as well, this would be a favor that would involve you all anyways."

I turned to look at my mom, curiosity getting the hand of me. What could she possibly ask from _all_ of us?

**-END OF CHAPTER 8-**

_Hey, guys. :)_

_So, was this chapter worth the wait? I made it as long as I could. _

_Was this enough or was it too disappointing? C'mon, people, REVIEW! _

_I'd seriously like to know what you think! :) I love you guys! :D _

_So, please look forward to the next chapter. I made this chapter so cliff-hangy. :)_

_Till' the next time. _

_~loverholic09_


End file.
